


Stories of Thedas Vol. 2

by scribendo_cogito



Series: Short Stories of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribendo_cogito/pseuds/scribendo_cogito
Summary: Following the prompt list "Stories of Thedas vol.2" by Manuka - please take some time read their works as well!
Relationships: Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Short Stories of Thedas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217999
Kudos: 4





	1. Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fanfic. Please be gentle.

Numbness started to dull the pain in her muscles. It was freezingly cold here, and her shallow breaths formed steamlike clouds in front of her face. I should be dead, she thought, and if I don‘t move soon, I will be. Despite the hammering pain in her head she opened her eyes slowly. The fall had landed her in a large icy cavern, dimly illuminated through cracks in the ceiling, with the most light coming through the hole her fall caused. Even the thought of moving hurt, but she knew damn well, that she had to get on her feet, if she wanted to survive.  
Holding on to that thought, she willed herself to try and move her fingers, then wiggle her toes. White-hot pain cut through her, blinding out all other thoughts. She groaned a curse. Probably two or three ribs were broken, but she‘d be able to walk, if she managed get up first. Clenching her teeth, she slowly moved her arm in search for her staff, but couldn‘t find it. So she moved her head to one side, scanning the cavern floor. There. Just out of reach, of course. The prospect of freezing to death on an icy cavern floor after a giant rift in the sky and the explosion that caused it forced her to fight demons and a magister darkspawn with his pet dragon, drew a dry chuckle from her. „That‘s my luck“, she thought. Surviving impossible events, just barely, with no time to catch a breath.

A tiny layer of frost had settled over her already. Staff or no, she needed to do something.  
Drawing upon her magic to keep warm made her head spin. It was hard to get a hold of it, shaping the spell just so the warmth of fire came through without igniting flames. She lost concentration and the thrumming in her head made it even harder to focus. Every inch of her body ached in response to her slowly creeping toward her staff. „Should have learned healing magic“, she muttered through clenched teeth. Very aware of the myriad of splinter wounds and bruises, she silently made a promise to herself: she‘d learn a healing spell or two, if she made it out of here.  
Her fingertips reached the cold metal of her staff and maintaining focus got easier immediately. She lay there for a moment, allowing the pain to recede and feeling the warmth of her spell surround her slowly. When she was sure enough she wouldn‘t be sick, she grabed her staff firmly with one hand and tried to stand up very carefully, leaning onto it for support. She stood very still for a while to adjust to the change in perspective. When the world finally stopped spinning, her confidence returned. 

„That‘s it. Now for getting out of here...“, she looked around the cavern. Without a way to reach the ceiling she wouldn‘t be able to get out the same way she got in. She remembered causing an avalanche and the dragon taking flight to save its master. She thought she ran then, but all that came to mind now was being tossed through the air and a house quickly coming to greet her in her fall. „I must have fallen through the ground floor, then? Wonder if the others know there‘s.. all this under Haven.“ she thought and slowly turned to explore her surroundings. Tunnels. Blocked by rubble and ice. Haven was gone now, but at least they got the people out. Hopefully her team got away in time, too. She stopped that thought in its tracks. It was of no help to her now. „They must have made it and so will I“ she told herself, determined to believe it.

The search for an exit took time. When she finally found an open tunnel, she had no choice but to follow it. Only the light reflected by the ice helped to light the way. A faint breeze got her attention. This could be a way out, after all! After she turned a corner she saw the wraiths. „Just my luck, really“, she muttered under her breath. She was in no shape to fight, yet hiding wasn‘t an option. „This needs to be over quickly“, she thought, „and there‘s two of them.“ They hadn‘t noticed her and were moving around erratically, so she waited, watching them alertly and preparing for her chance to strike. Her plan was simple: When they stood together close enough, she‘d trap them in a static cage and throw some lightening in, until they stop moving. Finally her moment came. She had expected and braced for the pain, but nevertheless it nearly took her out. Her vision became blurry and her head felt as if it would explode. She stopped her attacks before blacking out. Her heavy breaths echoed through the tunnel. No movement. Nauseaous, she forced herself forward, paying no attention to the remains of the demons. „Step. Another. Step. Again.“ she muttered, supporting her weight fully on the staff. If there were more of them, she wouldn‘t stand another chance. „Just. Another. Turn.“  
A freezingly cold breeze made her shiver. Then, finally, an exit in sight. She pushed past her limit to reach it. 

Outside – her triumph was short lived. She didn‘t know what she had expected, but it sure had been something more reassuring than a desolate mountain full of snow. No traces of her companions or Haven‘s people and night had already fallen. Nothing but deep, deep snow. The moonlight reflected in it, but a fierce wind made it difficult to see past the mass of whirling snow flakes. 

She tried to look past them, to spot a path, something, anything. „Just walk slow and close to the mountain face“ she told herself, then shook her head and immediately regretted it. The nausea hit her hard. She cleaned herself with handfuls of snow. She didn‘t feel better. Still, no time to linger. The wind tore at her, making it inreasingly difficult to move up the mountain. She remembered her Clan then, fondly. Brighter days. Another life. One that helped her learn to endure, to strive for survival and care for her people. Her people… she stumbled upon a broken wagon in the snow. Perhaps this was the right way after all. Her whole body hurt and she was constantly on the verge of getting sick from the pain, but she kept moving. Trees. She touched their ice cold trunks in passing. She had barely enough power left to keep up the modified fire spell for warmth. Tired and lost she kept looking for light, a torch, a campfire. Her people had to be here. „One.. More... Step.“ She pushed herself far past her limits, fighting for every single step until she collapsed by an abandoned campfire site.

„Look! I think someone‘s there.“  
„It‘s her! It‘s Athera!“  
She didn‘t hear the shouting or feel the strong hands that picked her up and placed her on a makeshift stretcher. Even turmoil her return caused at camp didn‘t reach her senses. But she responded to the healing magic Solas poured into her. 

A heated discussion woke her. Through a gap in the tent‘s tarpaulin shone a fire so bright its warmth reached her. She heard Cullen, Leliana and Cassandra arguing over the next course of action, and the sounds of camp all around her. Haven’s survivors. They were refugees now, but at least they were alive. She propped herself up carefully. The voices of her comrades and the sight of the burning campfire filled her with hope again.


	2. Shiny

When you have nothing people tend to not notice you. As long as you keep out of the way, head down, do chores, don‘t speak, you‘re pratically invisible. Of course, if you had something or were someone once, like a thriving business or born into a noble family, people notice the process of losing. They look right at you, as you loose wealth and influence, waiting for you to either fade into insignificance or turn your luck around. The shiny coins exchanged at the market every day and in taverns at night, pass many hands, before they eventually reach yours. Just make sure you‘re there. Don‘t miss an opportunity to collect the shiny! Make another‘s loss is your gain and use that to pay for your next chance at this game of riches redistribution.  
Sera knows well how to play, so her information is always good. With a bow and a smile, she drops in and out of the shadows, collecting what her friends have brought her and returning the favor in time.


	3. Seducer

„Is she trying to seduce every last one of them?“ The question lingered in the air for a bit.  
„What are you on about?“ asked Dorian with puzzled look on his face. That‘s when Solas realised he had spoken out loud. Shock ran through him as if he'd been hit by a whip. He shrugged. The two mages stood in silence for a moment, while Dorian followed Solas‘ gaze. The people of Haven were going about their daily routines, he heard Varric laugh in the distance and some music from the little inn near them. Athera was talking to Commander Cullen and… then it dawned on him.  
„You‘re talking about her? Athera?“ The grin on Dorian‘s face grew quickly.  
„What?“ Solas gave him a strange look.  
„You‘re jealous?“ The Tevinter mage asked, but it didn‘t sound like a question. The elf made a point of not saying anything. Dorian chuckled. „So she‘s a bit flirtatious. Doesn‘t mean she‘s a seducer.“


	4. Magic / Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas works through his thoughts on Athera

Solas developed a sense for Athera‘s magic quickly. The way she drew upon the fade and shaped its raw energy into fire and lightening was deeply intertwined with her sense of survival. Quick as a fox and set on success, she tore at the power more than she channelled it. Like she owned it, all of it, so it had to obey. He‘d expect someone like that to be reckless, but she wasn‘t. She had remarkable control and radiated dominance on the battlefield. Yes, she was daring at times but not foolish, and seemed to harbour a constant annoyance at hindrances in particular. All that showed in her spells.  
Her anger at Corypheus drove her to fight him and his supporters, determined to win, because he had crossed her and became personal threat. Yet she bore no love for the Chantry, barely endured the title that Andrastians had attached to her, and certainly had had no intention of becoming the Inquisitor. Nevertheless she accepted the role as a necessity. She adapted so convincingly, even he couldn‘t tell if she hated it or not. He wouldn‘t put it past her temper to go and hunt Corypheus alone, though she was smart enough to recognise the strength in numbers. She knew she needed this organisation as much as they needed her. Survival, he thought, came first. So he wasn‘t surprised when she started to study the way of the Knight-Enchanter. It suited her. She was bright in all the different meanings of the word.  
He sighed when it slowly dawned on him, that he might have fallen under her spell, too.


	5. Date

„It‘s not like we‘re out on a date.“ Athera‘s annoyance dripped from every word.   
„So you‘d want to?“ Dorian didn‘t even flinch.   
„What?“ She snapped.  
„Go on a date with our dear elven apostate, of course!“ The Tevinter mage replied cheerfully.  
She threw her hands up angrily, then shrugged.   
„Listen here, Dorian, I‘m on a personal quest to eradicate evil in this world and I do not have the time to date.“   
„You still haven‘t denied that you want to, though.“ His already huge grin seemed to grow even bigger.  
„I. Haven‘t. Confirmed. It. Either.“ Athera countered, stressing every single word.  
Dorian laughed in response and strolled past her to catch up with Bull.


	6. Chaos

„Tell me!“ Varric demanded „About the Fade, your escape, this“ he made a wide gesture to envelop all of Haven, „the Inquisition, everything!“  
Athera took a long good look at him. „Why?“ she asked „You‘re writing a book or something?“ The dwarf clapped his hands loudly in delight: „Yes! I might be. It‘s what I do. People love it, too. At some point your story needs to be told. You‘re already a hero to many, chosen by Andraste..-“  
„I am not a chosen one“ she insisted.  
„So you keep saying. But people see what they want to see. That‘s the reality of it. You came back from the Fade, the sole survivor, with the power to close these rifts. Looks suspiciously like a hero, no?“  
Athera said nothing. He‘s right, she thought.  
„Tell me“ he asked again, reading her silence correctly. „That way at least you get a say in how this story goes.“  
She exhaled a long breath. 

„I got hurled into chaos and lived. I didn‘t ask for it. I‘m not even sure what happened, how it happened. In the Fade.. all I remember is running. There were spiders. A voice. A blinding white light. I ran towards it, away from the spiders. I didn‘t even understand where I was!“ Athera heard her voice waver. „It‘s not a good memory. That place was disturbing to say the least.“ She paused.  
„And then?“ Varric asked softly, as he wasn‘t sure she‘d continue.  
„More chaos only.“ Athera whispered. She didn‘t like to think of that place. She should have stood and fought those spiders, searched for answers then and there. Instead she ran.  
She clenched her hands into fists. „I will not run away again. I will stay and fight.“  
„Fight the chaos?“ Varric asked, noticing her strained expression and the tension in her body.  
Her violet eyes glinted.  
„Fight it, end it or become it.“ And with that she relaxed, a half smile on her face and defiance in her eyes.


	7. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athera shares her thoughts about Fan'Harel

„Are you ready to move on?“ Blackwall called over his shoulder, already prepared to head out.  
Athera flinched at the sudden sound, her hand still resting on the Fan‘Harel statue.  
„Take your time, of course, but you‘ve been staring at that wolf for a while now“ Blackwall added with an apologetic undertone. He tried to be patient whenever the Inquisitor found remainders of her people's cultural heritage.  
„You‘re right, yes. Sorry. I was just...“ Athera stroked the statue absentmindedly. „Lost in thought?“ Solas offered dryly.  
Something about the way he said it angered her and made her look him directly in the eyes. He returned the look coolly. Athera frowned.

„I know the stories“ she snapped at him, then paused, surprised by the sharp edge in her voice. She had quarreled with her clan‘s keeper over Dalish myths and legends so much and it showed. „It‘s just...“ she continued much clamer, „He always looked lonely to me.“ Athera glanced up at the statue‘s head. „Wolves are meant to live in a pack, a family, yet he is always alone“ she sighed. „The stories my clan told want us to believe he is this smart trickster. But for all his cleverness, he somehow punsihed himself just as much, if not more“ and with that she petted the statue softly as a farewell, then moved away form it, half expecting Solas to lecture her on the subject. When he didn‘t, she turned to him only to see a bewildered expression on his face.  
Before she could say anything Blackwall cut in "Alright, let's go, then, shall we?" and immediately started moving, gently pushing Cole into motion, too. Athera huffed, but followed. She felt Solas watch her intently all the way back to camp.


	8. Hot beverage

„Here you go“ Leliana handed her a cup of herbal tea. Athera, still shaken with what happened at Redcliffe Castle, took the cup and grasped Leliana‘s fingers.   
„What you did...“ she began. Leliana tried to cut in, but the Dalish‘s troubled expression let her hesitate just enough for Athera to continue.  
„You saved my life“, her voice carried a hint of awe and admiration, but also surprise.   
„I‘d do it again.“ The determination in Leliana‘s words left no room for doubt.  
„It was a noble thing to do“ Athera said softly. „Thank you.“  
Leliana couldn‘t remember she‘d ever seen her this pensive. She curled her lips into a tiny half smile and flexed the fingers of her hand Athera was still holding. The Herald let go of her hand instantly. „You‘re welcome“ Leliana said calmly. She gestured at the hot beverage. Athera looked at the cup of steaming tea in her hand like she was seeing it for the first time. She took a sip. Though warm and pleasant in taste, it did little to drive her worries away. But the sense of a newly formed friendship and deeper understanding of Leliana‘s dedication to the cause strengthened her own resolve not to fail.


	9. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Athera finally kiss - in the fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very new to fanfic, so please forgive me, if I stay close to the scenes I know. I also like to apologise for any grammatical errors in advance (it's not my native language and I promise to work on it).

They had given her a huge room all to herself at Skyhold. The view was breath taking, but being alone in a contained place was a concept she didn‘t understand. She was used to company and open spaces. And though adapting to the stone walls wasn‘t that hard, the part of being alone was. So she avoided spending time in her room, opting for a stroll around the stronghold, visiting the tavern or casually hanging around the Rotunda where Solas created incredible works of art. 

She didn‘t exactly plan for a stroll through Haven with him, yet here they were. It was nice. He was nice. Guarded and thoughtful, he confided in her how he had planned on running away at the time. How he‘d been at his wits‘ end about the breach, unable to close the rifts and despite all his efforts to help her, she didn‘t wake up. She remembered meeting him. He hadn‘t been with her when she has woken and Cassandra has taken her up the mountain, the breach looming overhead, a huge wound in the sky. She remembered being confused and stubbornly refusing to speak. They had fought demons on their way, surreal, the greenish glow only added to that. And then – there had been a rift in the air, a paralysing pain from her hand through her body. She has wanted to cut her hand off just to end it. But instead he had grabbed it, pointed it at the rift and.. dancing lights, power, a rush of energy. The pain gone. The rift closed.  
It seemed so long ago.

„I felt the whole world change“ he was saying just now and while he spoke, Solas watched her intently. She held his gaze. „Felt the whole world.. change?“ She repeated softly. He chuckled. Her heart skipped a beat. „A figure of speech“ he said, a genuinly warm smile reached his eyes. Athera moved closer, studying his face. „I‘m aware of the metaphor“ she said. Other than the hint of a smile, he kept a stoic expression now and she could never have guessed his thoughts. But he had been comfortable around her, revealing some of his feelings at least. She had flirted with him very occasionally before, then again, she did so with everyone. And for all she knew, he might not even have considered it flirting. 

She closed the little distance left between them. „I‘m more interested in felt.“ She needed to make sure or make a complete fool of herself. He didn‘t back away. „You change... everything.“ That little pause, the way he leaned toward her. The look on his face.. affection?.. no, it was unreadable. He was so close. A moment more to search his eyes, then.. no, she wouldn‘t risk it. „Sweet talker.“ Athera started to turn away, and Solas mirrored the motion. She got a glimpse at his face, for just a heartbeat his careful composure was gone. Disappointment? And just like that she commited to making a fool of herself. Because there are risks worth taking. In one quick motion she reached for his chin, turning him to face her again, and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. Bliss. Hope. Both short lived. When he didn‘t kiss her back, she instantly knew how foolish she was assuming he might be interested. She let go of him just as quick, ready to swiftly walk away. Or possibly run, her promise not to do so again be damned. A million thoughts were rushing through her head. 

The kiss was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Solas had thought about it, about her, how those lips might feel on his. How she‘d taste. Enticing as she was, he had pushed those thoughts away. She held the key on her palm, which made her useful. He needed her trust and cooperation, nothing more. He had repeated that to himself often enough and yet.. she proved to be intelligent and caring, asserting herself when needed, questioning everything, doing things her way. The more time they spent together, the more he felt drawn to her. That kiss just now.. a sweet surprise. For a moment his heart sang, but his reluctance scared her off. He should‘ve done this sooner. Or not at all. Don‘t deny your feelings.

When he grabbed her by the arm, deep affection took over. Athera didn‘t hide her surprise, when he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. A proper kiss, a long one. Neither of them held back this time. Bliss. A pause, just long enough, to breathe. Solas shook his head in disbelief. She was everything. He kissed her again. She was all that mattered. The one bright spot in a dull world. 

She has been ready to flee, making up excuses in her head already, when he decided to kiss her back. She savoured it. No need to hold back now. He looked as happy as she felt. No more stoic expression. She wished for him to always feel that way. It suited him. 

He surprised her again, when he took a step back rather abruply, thus ending the kiss. „We shouldn‘t. It isn‘t right. Not even here.“ He didn‘t look all that convinced.  
„What do you mean ‘even here‘?“ Athera asked, her mind still lingering at the feeling of his lips on hers.  
Amused that she of all people wouldn‘t recognise where she was, he smiled. „Where do you think we were?“  
She looked around carefully, like seeing her surroundings for the first time. „This isn‘t real“ she nearly whispered, slowly turning to face him again.  
„That‘s a matter of debate. Probably best discussed after you.. wake up.“ Solas said tenderly.

Flabbergasted, Athera sat bolt upright in her bed. Wide-eyed she looked around her dark room. She was alone.


	10. Exploration / Travel

Athera loved the travelling. The lands she visited and the places she discovered were worth the exertions. She hadn‘t been as interested in her people‘ history back when she was with her clan, and often urged the keeper ditch those old stories and focus on their future instead. But searching through the ruins now sparked her curiosity about what her people had lost. That‘s why she took her sweet time looking at the art, the statues, copying frescos and mosaics and tracing glyphs whenever possible. She compared the legends her clan told to the finds they made in the ruins and it raised more questions than it answered. Exploring historical sites and talking to Solas made one thing crystal clear to her: She could learn so much more than any keeper before her. She could uncover the truth.


	11. Magnificent

In a fight she was fierce. She was fire and lightning, jumping and twirling, fast and never afraid of the enemy. Her spells tinted the world in violets and reds, making her sparkle with power and the hair on his arms stand. Even in the heat of battle she executed control, but she focused on attack rather than defense. Solas kept watching her, ready to renew the barrier spell as soon as it was about to dissipate. Her skill left him breathless. She was magnificent and he was her healer, her backup, the one looking out for her. She trusted him to be there and that trust made her stronger.


	12. Injury

They had to carry her back to camp. Exhausted to the point of near fainting, Athera still managed to insist on walking into camp unassisted.  
„I can walk. Put me down.“ She stirred a bit against Bull‘s back, causing him to adjust his grip.  
„Relax, Boss. We‘re nearly there.“  
„When we are… I walk.“  
„You‘re injured and exhausted. You really think this is a good idea?“ Varric inquired.  
„No.“ Athera answered weakly. „But.. I have to.“ _Show no weakness._  
Blackwall, who has kept out of the discussion so far, nodded in understanding. „We‘ll try.“  
With that, Athera relaxed a bit. The daylight had faded already, making the journey through the woods more difficult. Luckily, Bull was right and they soon made out a few orange dots in the distance. Bull put her down gently. „Scouts will see us.“ Blackwall handed her her staff.  
Athera clamped her teeth together and started walking, heavily supported by the staff. She barely nodded at the guards and ignored everyone else, fixated on reaching her tent, where she collapsed onto her bedroll as soon as the tarpaulin at the tent‘s entrance closed.  
As she lay there, Athera reflected on her choices, while the world spun in and out of focus. She still hasn‘t learned healing magic. Maybe getting into tough fights without a healer nearby wasn‘t such a brilliant idea when one could easily avoid it. Feeling drained to the bone and probably having a concussion on top of little cuts and bruises was sufferable, but her luck might run out at some point, eventually.   
  
Outside her companions gathered at the camp fire closest to her tent, waiting for a healer to arrive.  
„She‘s insane!“ Varric proclaimed. „Taking on a bunch of Pride demons!“  
Bull nodded. „Yes, but have you seen her? She was like an angry sun! Burning and smiting and all. It was glorious!“


	13. Shadow

The mountainscape around Skyhold still took her breath away. In Athera‘s eyes this was the most beautiful place in all of Thedas. Not that she had seen all of Thedas. But Skyhold made her feel she didn‘t need to. She found a home here. Despite hating the role of Inquisitor, she adapted. Solas had made it very clear early on, how important it was that she did. They‘ve just escaped Haven and – Athera shuddered. A painful memory. Mother Giselle had been with her when she awoke in a tent, her wounds tended to. Still bruised she went to look for her companions, because she needed to make sure they had made it. Most of them sat around the fire and jumped to their feet, when they saw her leaving the tent. That‘s why she hadn‘t seen Solas at first. The worry made her stomach turn, while she smiled at the others hiding her pain and concern. After the commotion died down, he passed her by and asked for a chat away from the others. On that walk then, he had pointed out the importance of her role. She knew in her heart that he was right. So when they asked her to offically lead the Inquisition, Athera accepted graciously. It‘s not what she wanted, but it had to be done.  
  
At least it‘s what brought her Skyhold. And since wonderful Josephine handled most of the diplomatic business, Athera was free to focus on the more exciting, and arguably more dangerous, parts of her new role. As much as she enjoyed the travelling, she was always glad to return to the stronghold. _Her stronghold._ It was as stunning a sight as it had been the very first time.  
They had been refugees back then. She silently thanked Solas for leading them here.

It didn‘t take her long to built a habit of taking walks in the mountains. The fact that she went alone made her advisors nervous, but she stubbornly insisted it was safe. After that, there was always Cole just waiting to accompany her. She didn‘t mind him coming along. He was as silent as a shadow which made him great company on most occasions. Today there was Solas waiting for her instead.  
  
Athera met him with a frown.  
„It‘s a fine day for a walk, don‘t you think?“  
„It is.“ She looked left and right discreetly, but saw no sign of Cole. „Usually it‘s Cole accompanying me.“ She finally said.  
„It is?“ Solas clearly pretended not to know.  
She smiled at his poor attempt fool her. „I know that you know.“  
A quick smile flitted over his lips.  
„You‘re coming?“ She said cheerfully as she past him by.  
They walked in silence for a while and he watched her taking in the scenery. She did not seem to mind the cold air. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it.  
„You‘re more at ease here than anywhere else.“ He noticed.  
Athera jumped at that, which gave him a small start.  
„I.. suppose I am.“ She said hesitantly, cheeks blushing, and kept walking.  
The snow crunched under their feet. Athera had been immersed in the amazing play of light on snow, and marvelling at the mountains glistening in the afternoon sun, she forgot Solas and not Cole was with her. Solas glanced at her, but kept quiet.  
Athera reached her favourite spot and sat down on a snow covered rock. Skyhold was only a short distance away, but from here, she could see it from the same angle she had seen it for the first time. A look at Solas confirmed that he had noticed the angle and drawn some conclusions. _No need to hide it._  
„I love it here.“ It was a mere whisper, but it got his attention. „When we first got here.. after we lost so much.. so many..“ her eyes widened at the memory, then she smiled gently. „I might have found home.“  
He waited for her to continue, but she didn‘t. „Since you left your clan?“ he asked softly.  
The strong headshaking surprised him.  
„I never felt quite at home with my clan.“ Athera said, a hint of regret in her voice. Solas sat down beside her then, ready to hear her story if she chose to share it.  
„I grew up and lived among them, but I didn‘t belong, not really. The constant bickering with our keeper, because _I_ chose to do things my way, not hers. Because I questioned and debated the stories..“  
„The stories?“  
„Yes. You know, those of our so called Gods, mostly.“  
„You questioned them?“  
„I did. I still do.“ Athera sighed. „Bits and pieces of a long lost time, stiched together by good intentions. As if that makes them true.“ She shook her head again, in disbelief. „And they believe it, live by it.. I couldn‘t.“ She admitted. „Or maybe I could, but I didn‘t want to.“ Defience crept into her voice and her hand clenched into a fist. „They looked at me differently, then. The whole clan did. Because there must be something wrong with me, if I question our _traditions_ on such a fundamental level. I was the keeper‘s First and I refused to blindly accept everything she taught about our Gods.“ Athera laughed a bitter laugh.  
„You didn‘t believe your Gods?“ His voice sounded forced, but when she looked at him, there was nothing but honest curiosity on his face. She shrugged. „They are stories, right? Could be true. Could be fantasy. Could be a mix of both. It‘s been a long time ago and our people have lost so much. My guess is as good as yours.“  Solas chuckled at that, but he didn‘t interrupt her.  
„I urged the keeper to focus on our present, to build our future. That didn‘t sit well with the clan.   
Nevertheless she trained me. Best as she could, I suppose. But I was just a shadow among them. I could never live up to their standards.“ Her mood had gone sour. Fists still clenched, she starred daggers into the snow in front of her feet.  
Solas touched her arm lightly. „You‘re a leader now. Don‘t you think they‘re impressed with that?“ _I am glad you_ _‘re_ _here._  
„Maybe. I‘m not saying I don‘t care, Solas. I do care about them. There were happy days, carefree. And I‘m thankful for what I‘ve learned. I‘m just very glad I got out of that shadow, too. Get a chance to learn so much more.“ Athera looked at Skyhold and smiled. „Thank you for bringing us here.“ 


	14. Song / Legends

Burning Heart

Screaming to the winds  
my anger, my regret,  
Walking in your Dreams  
unwilling to forget.

Growing through the pain,  
determined, alone,  
Living off our Dreams,  
calling you home.

Mending broken worlds,  
my spirit, my heart,  
Searching in my Dreams  
a way to survive.

Singing to the winds,  
my promise, my wish,  
Waking from the Dreams,  
missing your kiss.

I will build a world  
out of hope, out of love  
I will meet you again  
stone heart turned soft  
I will burn all the pain  
Away.

\- from the Secret Journal of Inqusitor Athera, 9:44 Dragon.


End file.
